siphonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prototized (Not DONE)
"Today you enter a new world, today you shed your old skin. Today, you lose your humanity, and in turn. You become something more than a human. You become symbol, a symbol of what humanity has achieved. From this day onward, you become humanities shield and weapon. No longer are you human, you are a creature meant to kill and only to kill for humanity." - A speech from an '''ARC Curator ''' The process of being Prototized is an excruciating painful process involving the manipulation of Quarks and Leptons inside of ones body to augment the body. The process is dangerous as upon completion roughly only Another usage of prototized is its usage in the battlefield. In the battlefield most operatives are capable of using a similar yet smaller scaled version allowing for in battle repairs. Recruitment ''' '''Phases Phase - 1 During the First phase of being prototized, the recruit is placed inside of a Gravity Incubator where they are first subjected to losing their sense of pain via removing pain sensory receptors, then put to sleep quickly afterwards. During this time asleep, the recruits biological structure is manipulated by interacting with the Quarks and Leptons that make up the biological structure. This interaction leads to changes within the subjects body making the recruit more or less inert to most forms of interaction. Allowing for Phase two to begin. Phase - 2 Phase two of Prototizing is where the Quarks and Leptons within the recruits body are rearranged into different patterns resulting in the changes all Velites have. These changes include the biological change of all organic materials into a state of constant flux of Quarks and Leptons that are able to change into different forms. At this time, the subject is unperceivable to most spectrum's. Using specialized tools to see the subject, the recruits inert shapeless form is reconfigured into a body capable of withstanding and holding the Quarks and Leptons in place. While re-configuring the body, the conscious is changed while excess stimuli is either reduced or completely removed from the body. This results in the emotionless state most Velites have. Next, the recruits conscious is integrated into the Archelon data mind where they are evaluated and subtlety indoctrinated into believing the greater good. Phase - 3 Unlike the latter Phases, Phase three is separated into two parts. The first involves the awakening of the recruit inside of the Gravity Incubator via stimuli, this process usually takes hours to sometimes a day depending on the subject. The second part of phase three involves the recruit, testing their body for abnormalities or deformations within the Gravity Incubator. After the process has finished, the recruit is released from the Incubator and equipped with a set of AQS-01 '''armor before being sent to '''System-Class Ships. Changes within the body Body The body of a Velite is simply a vessel that is the 'digitized conscious' of a human mind that has been prototized. The body in of itself is made of a material known as Informemium, a semi digital compound used in most forms of body and structural materialization. The prototized body allowed for inhuman enhancements, enhancing the strength, speed, agility, dexterity, and durability of a Velite making them almost unbeatable in battle